


DJ Panda

by TabisMouse (Mousieta)



Series: Expanded Outlines [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Collars, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Party, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mousieta/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: Jiyong and Seunghyun, in a relationship, are secret swingers/into the kink scene. Seungri has picked up a gig moonlighting as a DJ. He performs from a loft, overlooking the room where the scenes usually play out. He gets a nice view, no one can really see him. The pay is good.A few months into the gig he sees Jiyong and Seunghyun walk in, but they can’t see him





	DJ Panda

**Author's Note:**

> So this is not a fic in a traditional sense. It is not a narrative. I have a whole bunch of these (thank you to my prompt fairy) that are fully worked out fics/plots in themselves but that I just do not have time to do justice to. 
> 
> I'm not joking, I have a solid dozen or so of these (probably more if I go hunting) and I've decided that it's too sad to think they'll never get shared. So, this is my compromise: an expanded outline treatment for a fic I know I'll never get to writing. Enjoy!

Jiyong and Seunghyun, in a relationship, are secret swingers/into the kink scene. Seungri has picked up a gig moonlighting as a DJ. He performs from a loft, overlooking the room where the scenes usually play out. He gets a nice view, no one can really see him. The pay is good. 

A few months into the gig he sees Jiyong and Seunghyun walk in, but they can’t see him

With his little bit of experience, he's used to disconnecting enough to not get aroused when he does sex parties…. but….he's always had a bit of a crush on Seunghyun. First when he was really young/ early debut time. And then there’s the crush he had on jiyong when they lived together.

He thought he was over them. He’s had plenty of sexual experience, now. He knows them and loves them like brothers. All those feelings of attraction are long gone...

.....he thought

But whatever, he white knuckles it until the party ends, everyone leaves and Seungri's gonna be professional. Big Bang isn’t promoting right now, so there’s no need to see one another regularly. Except next month Seunghyun and Jiyong show up at the sex party again.

_ fuck fuck _

Seungri plays it cool but it's even worse this time. The pair are angled so he gets a full view in the strategically placed mirrors. It’s almost like they’re putting on a show just for him. 

The week after that gig, the sex dreams begin - and dammit, it's been years since he's wanked to EITHER of them. Seungri tells himself he can be cool, he's not that kid anymore, but then the image of Jiyong stroking himself while Seunghyun works over an absolutely gorgeous woman is provided by Seungri's viciously gleeful mind - 

Ok just once, rub one out to get it out of his system, he vows, and then.... try to see if he can get Daesung to have a wedding or something for the next time the sex party is scheduled, or a musical performance. Anything that would demand his hyung’s are too busy to go. Maybe he can convince the CEO to give them a comeback.

Except, Dae isn’t dating anyone, and hasn’t done a musical in ages and there’s no way the CEO -  _ oh fuck the way Seunghyun's back muscles had flexed as he came at the last party….and his face and _

.....Ri makes a mess of himself. He falls asleep trying to think of the wedding-crazy girls he could introduce Daesung to, or maybe he could land Youngbae in the hospital with a mild MILD case of food poisoning. Mild! Promise! Oh, fuck, Seungri is so screwed. 

So month 3 rolls around and they show the fuck up again! Poor Seungri has been avoiding them both like the plague for the whole month (so much that he thinks Jiyong is starting to get offended) and then there they are, politely bowing to the host as they begin undoing buttons. Seungri is hard the moment he sees them enter the door, he can barely get his breathing under control. 

Seunghyun is slipping off his shirt and seungri is about to lose it. But then it gets worse. He'd thought it odd the host moved the day of the party on him but figured it was a scheduling thing but no - no. The playlist changes the host had requested when he got there make sense the moment Jiyong kneels at Seunghyun's feet and accepts a collar around his neck. The slim chain connecting him to Seunghyun's wrist gleams.

It’s.....a totally different type of sex party.

Seungri feels light headed and faint. The host comes over to check on Seungri before the party gets underway and is shocked. Seungri is pale and sweating.

Host: "hey man you gonna be ok?"

Seungri: "yeah just, a little sick, I just need a moment."

The host realizes he hadn't cleared the party type with Seungri beforehand and falls over themself apologizing. Seungri waves them off. The host explains the party is going to be kinky af, is Seungri ok with that. If not, it’s ok if Seungri has to leave, it was the hosts fault so he’ll still pay. 

Seungri assures him, no, everything is fine he just needs a moment to collect himself. The host gives him water and lets him just autoplay a playlist while Seungri retreats to the bathroom to get his head on straight by….furiously rubbing one out before returning to his job, the memory of Jiyong collared and submissive at Seunghyun’s feet seared into his brain. 

He figures that should be enough but, going back to the party, he never really softens, he’s a low level of aroused/ hard the whole damn time watching the BDSM shenanigans his hyung’s wicked minds conjur. The next day he vows he's never doing the sex party gig again, he needs his sanity.

Except, in a week, when the host calls to set up the usual (non kink) party, Seungri says yes. It is as terrible (read: sexy and soul destroying af) as always. Then, a couple weeks after that he says yes to the kink party. Now he’s alternating, sex and kink parties every two weeks and slowly going out of his mind. 

He take's to taking care of himself before and after every set. And every night. And most mornings. And he is basically 16 again. 

The day before a kink party, the gang invite him for dinner at which Seunghyun mentions he is going out of town for a gallery opening in Hong Kong. Seungri is overcome with a wave of disappointment, instantly devastated and depressed. 

He goes to the party the next day but his hyungs don’t show. He  sad pandas the whole night and crawls into bed that night feeling hollow.

Youngbae calls him to hang out the next day and Seungri claims illness. Hhe mopes around for about a week. Why the heck is he so bothered? It's just a stupid sex party. He tries to brush off his feelings and look forward to the next party.

But this time, Jiyong gets sick and they're a no show again. Seungri spends the next couple weeks grumpy and irritable, moping which is fucked cuz like.... what right has he to care?

After a week spent snapping at everyone and refusing to DJ the next party, Seunghyun and Jiyong invite him over for dinner. He tries every excuse in the book but Jiyong is on to him and destroys every protest Seungri attempts. So Seungri finds himself on the threshold of Jiyong’s house. 

Seunghyun lets him in and seats him on the couch when Jiyong joins them from the bedroom with a choker on his neck...no not a choker. Seungri stands up and immediately tries to leave, overwhelmed, embarrassed. 

Seunghyun grabs him and sits him down, tells him to explain himself but seungri can't and .... he can't look at Jiyong as he tries to pray his erection away. Suddenly, Jiyong sits forward, slicing through the euphamisms and bullshit.  

Jiyong: “is this about the sex parties?”

Seungri gapes at them "you knew I was there!!?!?"

"Idiot!" Seunghyun says who do you think recommended you to the host? 

Seungri: "The HOST DIDN'T TELL ME1!!!!"

And suddenly a dozen cryptic remarks from his hyungs make sense, the way they always positioned themselves precisely for Seungri to have full view, the little teasing smiles they’d give him….

Seungri: "You did it all of that on purpose!?!?!"

"I thought you liked to watch!" Jiyong explains “I thought you knew!!!”

There is reconciliation as they clarify all the misunderstandings and the whole night ends with Seungri demonstrating that he does, indeed, like to watch


End file.
